Tactless Compensation
by FrostedDarkfox
Summary: -One Shot-This is completely for Pheep! Happy Birthday to her, and apparently Dom as well. Dom's birthday; Kel's forgotten completely. Fun ensues. KD


**A/N: **Hey, I know…I never comment on my stuff. I feel guilty when I do, like my voice is invading the reader's privacy or something – so count on me never to beg for reviews or any junk like that. I feel like if you're a good author, and they feel like it, people will review. Completely up to them. But I **have **to dedicate this one, this once.

Pheep, this is for you. Happy Birthday. My love, now and forever. Cheers!

-birthday!-

"Dom?" Kel held up a note, a twisted, slightly crumpled note, "Did you send this?" She had a baffled and slightly amused look on her face, despite her will to hide most emotion. She took the broad grin for a 'yes' and gave him and incredulous look. "You sent, 'To my dearest, loveliest Keladry, join me, I beseech you, to meet at my rooms two hours post meridian'? Is this some kind of joke? And were did you learn to write like a lovesick admirer?"

Dom just smiled again and drew her into the room, "Of course, I know there were only so few ways to pry you from your paperwork."

They sat and chatted, Dom keeping things interesting with his lively wit and quick sense of humor until Kel asked the question she had originally wanted answered. "So again, why exactly am I here, Dom?"

First he looked slightly crestfallen, almost disbelieving, before laughing, "I don't believe it-my dear Protector! You've forgotten something!"

Kel gasped, "No I didn't!" hastily trying to think of anything that she was supposed to do. People, dates, arrangements, nothing stuck out. She lost track, trying desperately to remember anything, and faintly hearing Dom laugh at her some more. She shook her head - nothing was coming to her!

As if taking the action as a sign of defeat, Dom began to sing under his breath, "_Happy humday to me...happy-"_

"It's your birthday?!" Kel demanded, "You never told me!" and felt the realization fill her stomach, and her voice, with dread, "It's your birthday…"

Dom, seeing how truly horrible she felt, came and kneeled by her. "Hey, Kel it's fine."

"But, Dom, I forgot your birthday!" Kel put her face in her hands, to cover the ridiculous blush growing on her face from embarrassment.

"Kel, really, it's alright. I'll just expect some compensation," he said with a smirk.

"Compensation?" By way of an answer, Dom grinned and patted his cheek.

Kel's eyes went wide, she was startled by his boldness-and the feelings his suggestions invoked-Kel laughed, "There could be no worse way of repaying you," She smiled innocently as Dom glared, "How about dinner instead?"

Dom sighed and ran a hand through his hair, it was obviously a family trait, "I'll take what I can get, I guess," He smiled again as Kel shook her head at his foolishness. "But I shan't be discouraged, Lady Kel, I shall win you over yet!"

Kel blushed deeply, but was saved having to reply as a sharp knock came at the door. She heard Dom mutter, "Godsdamnit," quietly, before getting up to open the door. He came back in a minute later with a servant at his heels.

"It's for you," Dom said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

The servant bowed, "Lady Knight, Lord Raoul of Golden Lake and Malorie's Peak would like to remind you that you had promised to report to him on the recent changes in New Hope."

Kel gave a ragged sigh, "Alright, alright. Tell him I'll be along in a minute." The servant nodded and turned to leave, but Kel stopped him, "A moment, please. How did you know to come here?"

The servant shrugged, "Lord Raoul said to find you here if you weren't in your rooms or at the training courts. I don't know how he knew, but-"

Blushing at the thought of Raoul _supposing _anything going on between Dom and herself, Kel said, "It's alright, that's all I needed to know," The servant bowed, and made his way to the door and Kel waited until she heard the door close before standing, looking Dom in the eye and saying, "I'm sorry, Dom. Raoul has the worst timing and the best of luck that none of his friends kill him for it."

Dom smiled half-heartedly, "Too true."

Kel crossed the room and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'll see you later, though. Dinner's still on, right?"

"Of course," Dom assured her, and then watched as she seemed to struggle within herself. Then, she leaned even closer, with her hand still on his shoulder, and softly pressed her lips to his cheek in a kiss.

He stood, thunderstruck, and grinning like a fool as Kel blushed deeply again and fought to keep the smile off her own face. As she walked out the door she said, "Happy birthday, Dom." before pulling the door shut behind her.

"Oh, yes," Dom whispered, putting two fingers up to touch his cheek, "A very happy birthday, indeed."


End file.
